


Ame-Soeurs

by Emy64



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Dieu n'avait pas prévu que la Création de la Vie impliquait celle de la Mort, et que celle de la Terre supposait sa destruction totale. Pour empêcher l'apocalypse, Elle était obligée d'avoir recours à la force la plus puissante qu'Elle connaissait, et c'était l'Amour qui attachait Azirapam et Raphaël.





	Ame-Soeurs

Titre : Ames-sœurs

\------------------------------

**Pov Omniscient**

Quand Dieu avait conçu le premier être, le temps lui-même n’existait pas encore. On pouvait dire que c’était la seule véritable création ex-nihilo, parce qu’alors rien d’autre que Dieu n’existait. Sa première créature avait de quoi étonner. Enfin, dans une certaine mesure puisque la norme n’existait pas non plus…

Sa première création était une œuvre pure, pleine d’amour, innocente et immaculée : un ange. Elle avait deux yeux, deux bras, deux pieds, et deux ailes. Dieu Elle-même observa un moment cette progéniture inédite aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux d’or, et éprouva le premier sentiment d’amour maternel. Cet enfant, son tout premier, Elle décida de le garder auprès d’Elle pour l’imprégner de son amour, le temps que suffisamment de choses soient créées pour l’occuper, mais surtout parce qu’Elle n’était pas prête à s’en séparer. Elle le nomma Azirapam, et souhaita qu’il devienne celui qui véhiculerait son message d’amour.

Les jours furent imaginés, le temps commença à s’écouler et les premières créations matérielles furent mises en place pour permettre à Son enfant d’explorer. Il n’y avait cependant personne d’autre à aimer pour le jeune Azirapam, personne auprès de qui propager Son message. Alors Dieu créa d’autres anges.

Elle fut étonnée de voir que, malgré sa toute puissance, sa propre création échappait à son entière maîtrise. Les anges qui virent le jour après -Michael, Gabriel, Uriel et Sandalphon- étaient très différents de son petit protégé. Ils instaurèrent immédiatement un système de hiérarchie qui les plaçait arbitrairement au-dessus de son angelot blond, et ils rejetèrent ce dernier parce qu’il n’avait pas été conçu le même jour qu’eux.

Dieu fut outrée de voir que des êtres missionnés pour répandre l’amour puissent se montrer aussi orgueilleux, mais Elle se rassura en voyant que son petit préféré gardait espoir malgré le rejet. Elle se promit de ne plus concevoir des groupes d’anges le même jour, ceci afin d’éviter ce sectarisme si contraire à Son message.

Le Soleil se coucha, et pendant que Son premier enfant dormait, Dieu conçut un nouvel ange. Au petit matin, une jeune créature aux grands yeux verts innocents et aux longs cheveux rouille se tenait devant elle. Elle l’appela Raphaël et ne put s’empêcher de penser que celui-ci serait spécial, et qu’à ce titre il aurait une place spéciale dans son cœur, tout comme Azirapam en avait une. Sa naissance l’avait visiblement fatigué, alors Elle le laissa se reposer contre son épaule, s’amusant du fait que celui-ci serait un petit dormeur.

Dieu poursuivit sa journée, travaillant à compléter son œuvre en ajoutant les nuages, en créant des arbres et des ruisseaux. Au bout d’un moment, son petit dernier se réveilla et observa avec émerveillement la Création. Il resta avec Elle encore une nuit avant de partir explorer ce qu’Elle avait déjà créé.

Ce fut en découvrant la Terre, sous une forme encore primitive, que Raphaël rencontra le groupe des archanges autoproclamés. Transpirant de bonhomie, il se présenta comme le dernier ange créé par Dieu, et fut accueilli par une hostilité assumée. Le clan des archanges affirma que Raphaël n’était pas digne, qu’il devrait leur obéir. Raphaël, dont le cœur était pur, questionna naïvement ces ordres et leur provenance, et les archanges se montrèrent rapidement menaçants, ce qui motiva Azirapam, en exploration non loin, à s’interposer pour dissoudre le conflit qui éclatait à grand renfort de cris. Il se plaça naturellement entre les archanges et le dernier ange créé, qui avait été poussé à terre. La sévérité de sa voix, quand il rappela Son message, parvint à mettre en déroute le groupe de fauteurs de trouble.

Le premier des anges put alors se retourner, et quand il posa son regard sur son homologue maltraité, il créa involontairement le sentiment amoureux. C’était une création plus forte que toutes celles de Dieu, et qui raisonna dans l’Univers, attirant Son attention sur ce qui se passait là. Le cœur d’Azirapam battait fort au regard de cette créature malmenée, et sa vocation était arrêtée : protéger les autres.

Si ce ne fut pas Raphaël qui créa le sentiment amoureux, lui qui allait bientôt prouver qu’il débordait d’imagination, c’était uniquement parce qu’il avait les yeux baissés alors. Ce ne fut que 0.02 secondes plus tard qu’il rencontra le regard céleste d’Azirapam et éprouva les échos de cet Amour, chaste mais grandiose. Azirapam aida Raphaël à se mettre debout en silence, tous deux muselés par l’émotion. Dieu observa avec affection son premier ange réconforter d’un sourire son dernier et se présenter avant de lui proposer de lui montrer tout ce qu’il avait déjà découvert dans le peu qui était alors créé. Ce fut le début d’une relation fusionnelle entre ces deux êtres purs, et Dieu, malgré son travail, garda toujours un œil sur ses deux enfants préférés.

Azirapam et Raphaël ne se quittèrent plus. Raphaël acceptait rarement de lâcher la main de son ami, cette main qu’il lui avait tendue au début pour le guider dans ses explorations, et qui était devenue depuis lors la plus douce des chaines. Le duo maintenait un contact constant. Quand ce n’était pas en se tenant la main, c’était en s’appuyant l’un contre l’autre pendant qu’ils essayaient de concevoir les diverses idées de Raphaël. Souvent, ils allaient voir Dieu avec leurs inventions pour lui montrer fièrement qu’ils l’aidaient, et à chaque fois Elle multipliait leurs créations pour en parsemer la terre, ou une fois mémorable elle les accrocha dans le ciel, sous la forme d’étoiles formant le système stellaire alpha du centaure.

Le duo d’anges aimait s’arrêter d’explorer ou de créer pour observer alpha du centaure à la nuit tombée. Main dans la main, ils contemplaient des heures durant la voute céleste, assis sur une falaise pendant que leurs pieds pendaient dans le vide et que leurs têtes reposaient l’une contre l’autre. Quand la lassitude s’emparait de leurs corps, ils s’allongeaient, sécurisés dans les bras de l’autre, et s’assoupissaient béatement.

Naturellement, la seule création des archanges devant ces tendres effusions fut celle d’un nouveau sentiment : la jalousie. Dieu trouvait regrettable que l’amour sincère qu’Azirapam et Raphaël se portaient ne puisse faire des émules. Elle avait beau créer de nouveaux anges, aucun autre ne se liait ainsi d’affection avec quiconque.

De leur côté, l’adorable binôme ne se lassait pas de cette vie simple. Sans chercher particulièrement à s’isoler des autres, les deux anges savaient qu’ils se suffisaient, et se faisaient un devoir de s’éloigner des influences négatives. Raphaël, qui embrassait pleinement cette codépendence, proposa de l’afficher jusque dans leur nom, en opérant une fusion pour désigner leur duo fusionnel : Aziraphale. Ainsi son nom se mélangeait à celui de sa tendre moitié.

Azirapam, qui dès lors ne voulut plus s’envisager autrement que comme la moitié d’Aziraphale, fut tellement enthousiaste qu’il créa instinctivement le bisou esquimau, un geste si doux que Dieu décida de le rendre traditionnel plus tard dans certaines régions de la Terre. Son autre moitié lui rendit rapidement ce geste bien innocent, l’étreignant alors en fermant les yeux et gloussant tout en frottant le bout de son nez à celui de son acolyte. Peu de temps après, les deux anges vinrent demander à Dieu de les fusionner dans leurs corps, comme ils estimaient déjà être dans leur esprit. Dieu eut le plus grand mal à les dissuader, et eut recours à l’argument du bisou esquimau qui ne serait plus possible s’ils ne faisaient qu’un corps, tout comme leurs câlins, pour les convaincre que leur complémentarité pouvait s’accommoder et profiter de leur dualité.

Le binôme n’exprima aucune rancœur, et se remit bientôt au travail. Azirapam créa les oiseaux et leur apprit à chanter Son message d’amour, pendant que Raphaël, appuyé contre son dos, s’esclaffait en créant des squelettes d’animaux étranges et gigantesques, qu’il cacherait dans le sol pour rire de voir les têtes des humains quand ils découvriraient ces fossiles invraisemblable.

Ils croisèrent bientôt Adam, accompagné de sa seconde femme, Eve, et furent intrigués par leurs comportements. Poussés par la curiosité, ils les suivirent et les virent consommer des aliments. Raphaël imita immédiatement ce geste en cueillant une fraise pour la goûter, avant de la proposer à sa tendre moitié. C’est dans ce contexte qu’ils se lancèrent dans une quête des saveurs, Raphaël testant toujours avant d’offrir sa trouvaille à sa moitié, avec un incident mémorable durant lequel il voulut goûter un caillou, et particulièrement insatisfait par le résultat, il s’opposa à ce qu’Azirapam reproduise cette erreur. Dans leurs promenades innocentes, ils rencontrèrent accidentellement Adam et Eve qui consommait l’amour dans sa forme la plus charnelle, et le binôme Aziraphale fut frappé d’effroi avant de s’éloigner bien vite et bien rougissant de ce qui était une manifestation bien trop vulgaire pour la pureté de l’amour que les deux anges partageaient.

Mais, malheureusement pour ce duo dont le bonheur était sans nuages, les temps devaient changer. Dieu le sentit quand Elle créa les premiers hommes, à son image. En créant les mortels, elle inventait la Mort. Même Elle n’avait pas le pouvoir de s’en défaire. Le mal était déjà fait. La graine de la haine avait germé dans le cœur de certains anges, qui se mirent à questionner son omnipotence.

Dieu savait qu’elle devait rapidement trouver un pansement avant que l’infection ne se propage. Un contre-pouvoir s’organiser, et il devenait de plus en plus dur de lui tenir tête. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions, bientôt même Elle ne pourrait faire face. Elle n’arrivait pas à envisager un avenir dans lequel certains de ses anges ne seraient pas déchus. Une rivalité violente éclaterait entre les déchus, qui prendraient le nom de démons, et les anges toujours en place. Une première guerre éclaterait, et Elle arriverait à éviter une victoire d’un camp ou de l’autre, mais une seconde guerre était inévitable, et Elle devrait faire appel à une force plus haute pour parvenir à sauver la Terre de sa complète destruction. Cette apocalypse, qu’Elle redoutait tant, ne pourrait avoir lieu que là, les démons étant bannis du Paradis et les anges en danger en Enfer. Mais la Terre serait alors peuplée de 7 milliards d’âmes, et leur destruction prématurée était injustifiable.

Donc Elle devait trouver une solution, une façon de sauver la Terre. Malgré l’urgence absolue de la situation, Dieu ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’observer avec attendrissement le duo Aziraphale. Ces deux anges étaient de véritables âmes-sœurs, que rien ne saurait séparer bien longtemps… Et c’était peut-être la solution à Son problème. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient sauver la Terre, et à plus forte raison s’ils n’avaient que cet endroit pour être ensemble. Et ça, ça voulait dire que l’un des deux devrait tomber, être déchu avec les rebelles. Sauf qu’aucun de ces deux anges ne méritait ça.

Dieu observait le duo roucouler tendrement sous l’ombre d’un arbre, essayant de trouver une solution différente, mais il n’existait rien de plus puissant que l’amour qui unissait ces deux âmes. Maintenant Elle devait choisir lequel de ces enfants préférés partirait loin de son Amour. L’un comme l’autre, ce serait un déchirement pour Elle. Azirapam était pur et aimait faire plaisir, cherchait activement à suivre les consignes. L’Enfer serait pour lui une torture de chaque instant, et s’il exprimait son côté bon élève en remplissant ses devoirs avec zèle, il serait irrémédiablement souillé. Raphaël était tout aussi pur, mais espiègle et créatif. Il serait à jamais amer s’il devait tomber du Paradis, loin de sa tendre moitié. Mais il serait capable de tirer son épingle du jeu en imaginant mille façons de détourner ses ordres.

Le cœur serré, Dieu observa son enfant aux cheveux rouille, dont la tête ne sortait qu’épisodiquement du cocon que ses ailes et celles de sa moitié formaient. Il était heureux, innocent, et inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Jamais Raphaël ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour justifier son exil, jamais il ne mettrait en danger son bonheur auprès d’Azirapam. Dieu allait devoir lui inspirer la curiosité de se mêler à la foule formée par Satan et ses disciples pour connaître l’objet de leurs questions. 

L’occasion se présenta à la faveur d’une promenade qui les mena, main dans la main, non loin du groupe grouillant autour de Satan. Azirapam se figea là, pétrifié à l’idée de s’approcher des révoltés, et Raphaël, n’ayant pas anticipé ce mouvement, perdit soudainement le contact de sa main. Il y eut un moment de stupeur entre les deux, qui ne s’abstenaient que très rarement d’un contact physique. Dieu en profita pour insuffler la curiosité nécessaire à Raphaël pour le faire approcher du groupe, pendant que d’une main invisible elle retenait Azirapam là où il se trouvait.

Raphaël tendit à nouveau sa main à sa tendre moitié, mais Azirapam rétracta la sienne en secouant la tête, essayant de lui communiquer cette sensation d’oppression qu’il éprouvait en lui adressant des regards angoissés. Dieu eut le plus grand mal à empêcher Raphaël de revenir vers son adoré, car son amour était bien supérieur à sa curiosité, donc Elle se résigna à faire intervenir un des anges qui devait bientôt être déchu, et à raison. Ligur se détacha du groupe pour interpeller Raphaël qu’il voyait graviter autour d’eux, et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le guider vers le centre de la révolte. Raphaël se laissa conduire en se promettant qu’ainsi il serait plus vite de retour auprès de sa moitié et qu’il n’aurait plus de raison de s’éloigner.

De son côté, Azirapam manqua d’échapper à l’emprise de Dieu, si désespéré de rejoindre celui qui lui donner l’impression d’être complet qu’il devenait prêt à renoncer à ses principes. Dieu décida qu’il était temps d’agir. Une voix stricte tonna, lista les méfaits des démons en devenir, et le sol s’ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Azirapam poussa un cri et sa main s’élança vers sa moitié qui imitait ce geste, mais ils étaient trop loin l’un de l’autre. Ce furent leurs larmes de désespoir qui créèrent la pluie, un mal nécessaire, parfois destructeur, parfois nourricier.

Il plut sans s’arrêter pendant des jours, la souffrance d’Azirapam, sans sa moitié, étant intarissable. Les enfers étaient aussi inondés par les larmes de Raphaël, qui restait prostré dans la même position depuis sa chute, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir mieux tenu la main du seul être qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Exaspérés, les autres démons qui s’étaient déjà accommodés de leur nouvelle condition et qui avaient réparti les titres de noblesse, associèrent l’anciennement nommé Raphaël au serpent, puisqu’il refusait de se mettre debout et de marcher. D’abord profondément indifférent à cette nouvelle, l’ange déchu ne l’accepta que dans la mesure où ce statut lui permettait de porter une partie de son adoré partout avec lui, à travers ces lettres de son nom qu’il avait mises de côté pour fusionner leurs deux noms. Il se ferait désormais appeler Rampa… Enfin, les autres préféraient l’appeler Rampant, lui rappelant ainsi sa basse condition animale.

Pour mettre un terme aux flots que le Ciel déversait continument sur la Terre, Dieu n’eut d’autre choix que celui d’effacer la mémoire de son tout premier ange. Il devait oublier les moments partagés pour surmonter la séparation. Le vide serait toujours là, béant, inexplicable, inexprimable, mais il pourrait se relever et accomplir son destin. Sa route serait semée d’embuches, de doutes, de dilemmes moraux, mais Raphaël, ou plutôt Rampa, l’accompagnerait et après avoir empêché l’apocalypse, plus rien ne les priverait de redevenir l’un pour l’autre ce qu’ils étaient avant la destitution de certains anges.

Cela dit Dieu était un être compatissant. Elle voulut que son jeune ange blond puisse garder toujours avec lui une part de Raphaël, ce pour quoi à partir de son réveil, alors qu’il était vierge de souvenirs, elle le fit appeler Aziraphale. Ainsi le nom de son aimé serait toujours entremêlé au sien, comme leurs destins l’étaient.

Aux cours des millénaires suivants Aziraphale eut du mal à repousser le démon Rampa, qui semblait toujours être sur sa route et vouloir bizarrement le protéger, lui faciliter la vie. Aziraphale avait toujours l’impression de ne pas faire assez bien aux yeux de Gabriel, et sa gourmandise pathologique n’arrangeait rien. Les autres anges se gardaient bien de souiller leurs corps célestes, mais lui en était bien incapable. Il ignorait que l’insistance de Rampa, tout comme la froideur des autres anges et le réconfort qu’il éprouvait en mangeant avaient la même source : ces moments de béatitude, d’insouciance, qu’il avait vécu avec celui qu’il appelait alors Raphaël, et que Dieu l’avait forcé à oublier.

C’était cette attirance irrésistible qui permettrait de sauver la Terre, seul lieu que ces deux âmes-sœurs avaient à disposition pour vivre cette relation si unique.


End file.
